


But “Thank You” Will Do the Trick

by Alexicon



Series: thousand words [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexicon/pseuds/Alexicon
Summary: Alternate ending for You Know the One About the Thousand Words.In which Damian doesn't delete his account.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Damian Wayne
Series: thousand words [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745572
Comments: 16
Kudos: 66





	But “Thank You” Will Do the Trick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacestationtrustfund](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacestationtrustfund/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You Know the One About the Thousand Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657065) by [Alexicon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexicon/pseuds/Alexicon). 



> Mochi made me do it.

Damian turned his computer off. He took a week-long break from using it in his leisure time, instead diving into his massive collection of books about talking animals swordfighting and not taking any photographs at all.

It was a week only—and then he remembered that he had set up gothamlensflair to send him notifications when it updated. The blurb on his screen said ‘[linked image description] To my biggest fa…” and Damian could not contain his curiosity. Was he still Drake’s biggest fan? Did Drake still think that, knowing who Damian was? Did Damian still think that?

He forgot all of that when he saw the photo. This one was ground-level, which was a rarity in Lens’—Drake’s—work. It was one of the old buildings downtown, a bank which had once been a courthouse, and there were pigeons swarmed before it and gathered in every crevice. The setting sun glowed red on the limestone steps, and Damian was entranced.

He was halfway through a complimentary comment before he remembered that this was Drake. He was not a coward, he assured himself, and he continued to type, slower and slower until he picked out the final characters (T-H-A-N-K-Y-O-U). It was excruciating to hit the ‘send’ button, and even more painful to realize he couldn’t undo it.

He threw himself away from the computer and wailed into his pillow.

The next day, Damian woke up to a reply. He was relieved to find that the tone was the exact same as it had ever been—friendly, flattered, and instructive. That was not so much a comfort when he was confronted by the sight of Drake at the doorway when he brought his bowl of cereal out from the kitchen.

They looked at each other silently for a moment. Damian felt what he would never admit was nervousness gripping him at the throat.

“Move it, short stuff,” Drake said finally. Damian had never been this relieved to be insulted.

“Hnn,” he said judgmentally, and knocked his shoulder into Drake’s stomach as he passed by.

All was well.


End file.
